What If? 2!
by mimiakochan
Summary: They're back! And this will be a jam-packed story! New Characters! New things that could go wrong! More breaking the rules! And more...Cross dressing? All that and more in here!
1. Teenage Date Battles

Hi! This is number two of my What if series! This one is supposed to show even more of Reikashi and I's characters' in the alternate universe. Some may have been disapointed Niko wasn't in here, trust me, practically everyone is in here. But, this will include, me having to work twice, no, triple as hard because there is gonna be 10x's more chapters, because there will be more, lots more couples and appearences of characters you pretty much probably haven't even heard of! Well, let's start!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not giving him another chance. I'm not going out with him, that's final! He's a flirt that only pays attention to girls he thinks are pretty, is a hentai, calls me ugly, rude and he ignored me completely that time we went out for lunch! I'm through with him!!!" Screamed Ayaka. She was gripping her clipboard on her left side and her right hand she held her pencil that was now broken in half.

"Ayaka! He isn't...okay so you kind of explained him well, but he's not all bad! Remember! He's Nurrio's best friend!" Commented Lena. It had been 2 months since we last left our teenage friends. Lena and Nurrio have become a happy couple, which argues sometimes. Mimi and Torang are also a happy couple, but truthfully, don't argue at all. Blaze and Inniu are still together, and Blaze had made a full recovery and everything was fine. Remember how Sanosuke asked Ayaka out to eat. Didn't end very well...

Flash Back....

"So, Sanosuke, what do you want?" Asked Ayaka holding her laminated menu up infront of her face. She looked over the Lunch menu. Sanosuke had taken her to a Diner nearby since he was kind of broke. "Sanosuke, did you hear me?" She put her menu down to see what Sanosuke was doing.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked a pretty Girl holding a notepad, who seemed to be the waitress. She had short black hair and a waitress uniform on. She giggled.

"Hehehe! Well, after work, I'm free!" She giggled.

"Well I-"

"Sanosuke!" Exclaimed Ayaka. "Hello!?" The Waitress then just seemed to notice Ayaka.

"Just a minute." He said waving his hand at her. Ayaka felt like she could punch him. She then calmed herself down metally. Its Okay Ayaka, let him Flirt. It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything. She thought to herself. Twenty minutes went by of his flirting. Which was getting on Ayaka's last nerve. The Cook and Register guy had called The waitress, Monie as they called her, about 5 times.

"Oh, who's this barbaric little lady?!" Shreeked Monie pointing to Ayaka.

"WHAT!? Why I outta-" Yelled Ayaka.

"Don't worry, she's a fan of mine that just had to have lunch with me." Cooed Sanosuke to the Monie.

"Oh good, I thought she might be related to you, or worse, your girl friend!" She laughed,"That would be proposterous!"

"Yeah, yeah." Answered Sanosuke as across to him, what he didn't notice was Ayaka about to explode in anger. He then mumbled to himself, "what the heck does proposterous mean?"

"SANOSUKE TACHIBANA! YOU ARE THE WORST GUY IN THE WORLD!" She yelled. She then picked up the drink she ordered earlier, some water. She then swung the cup at him, splashing the water inside all over Sanosuke. She got up and Stomped to the door. But as she passed Sanosuke who was wiping off his face, she bonked him on the head, with both fists, atleast 10 times.

"ACK! AYAKA! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" Yelled Sanosuke. Ayaka turned to him, glaring at each other and face-to-face. Ayaka bent her arm back, her hand forming a fist. POW! Then she stomped out the door, slamming it behind her. Leaving Sanosuke behind with a black eye and bumps on his head.

Present...

"ERGH! That guy makes me so mad!!!" She...broke the clipboard in half.

"Ayaka! Ayaka! Calm down! " Lena said over and over again, trying to calm her friend down.

"No! Why should I!?" She yelled. Everyone in the museum was looking at her. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" She roared at the people. They quickly went back to their business in a panic.

"Ayaka, Nurrio said he really wants you to give him a seconed chance!"

Elsewhere...

"Are you kidding!? Why would I want to go on a date or even give that wench a seconed chance!?" Explained Sanosuke, loudly to Nurrio. They were working on their Vehicles. Sanosuke, during the 2 months, had bought a Motorcycle. Nurrio was under his covertible working on it. They were inside Nurrio's Garage. Nurrio slid out from under his Covertible and sat up and wipped his hands on a nearby small towel. His hands and him were covered in oil and other stuff. They both wore almost the same cloths as they did in Alternate Universe one. Nurrio still wore the open black jacket, showing his chest still.

"She isn't that bad." Commented Nurrio. Sanosuke looked at him weirdly, like he was insane.

"Heck, That wench gave me a black eye! You know how bad that looked infront of the waitress?!" Yelled Sanosuke, he seemed as furious as Ayaka and the other. Nurrio looked at him a seconed.

"Did she have one of those tight waitress dresses?" Asked Nurrio.

"Oh yeah!" Laughed Sanosuke, they both laughed a few seconeds, and then the garage door opened. Out came Hecktice, holding a tray of tea and sandwiches. Hecktice no longer had yellow eyes or pointy ears. She had the same soft look to her still. Her eyes were now a pretty green. She had red hair and blonde bangs. Her hair was back in a big orange ribbon. She had a orange sweater on along with a light orange shirt under it. She had blue jean capri's. She was still her age, 21. She also had no longer her black marks on her face. She blinked.

"Huh? What's so funny?" She asked coming in. Nurrio and Sanosuke looked at her.

"Oh, nothing." Answered Nurrio. Hecktice looked clueless a seconed, and then just smiled and walked over.

"I brought you some sandwiches and tea. Hope you like it." She smiled cheerfully. She put down the tray on the table. Sanosuke and Nurrio wiped their hands, which were covered in Oil and junk. They then started to eat it.

"The is great miss Cation!" Commented Sanosuke, shoving his face full of her food. Hecktice smiled softly.

"Thank you Sanosuke." Smiled Hecktice. She then stepped up the one stair up to the Garage door.

"Hey, Hecktice, what's been up with you lately?" Asked Nurrio. Hecktice turned her head slightly.

"Hm?" She answered simply.

"I mean, you've been acting, I don't know, none-Hecktice lately." Complained Nurrio, talking with his mouth full. Hecktice then fully turned around.

"I'm fine...Don't worry about me." She said softly, smiling. She then turned around and went inside, closing the door. Sanosuke and Nurrio just stared at the door a moment, then shrugged and went back to Nurrio trying to talk to Sanosuke about Ayaka.

"Mimi, listen to the probelm again. A.K? if A-12 and K5." Explained Torang. They were sitting at a desk at school, in a classroom where the Math Teacher let Torang tutor Mimi. Mimi groaned.

"Oh come on Torang, its been 2 hours since school let out! Can't we go on our date already!? Go to the park!? Do something besides stay here!?" Whined Mimi.

"Mimi, Mrs.Taki says if you don't pass the next test, you fail the grade and have to go to summer school. Then we won't have anytime during sum-" Mimi slammed her head against the desk. "Mimi..!" He shook her. "Oh come on." He sighed and then turned back to her homework. "Okay, once more, A.K? If A-" Mimi kissed his Cheek. "M-m-mimi!" She then kissed his lips softly.

"Oh Come'on, you haven't kissed me in weeks!" She complained, but she then kissed him on the cheek again. Torang was blushing.

"M-m-mimi! Its only been 2 w-w-weeks! And-" Mimi then gave him a big kiss on the lips, where at that point, Torang started to Kiss her back. Till the point where they kissed completly.

"Just like Mrs. Taki suspected!" Said Mr.Moror...the school principal. The door whiped open.

"M-M-M-r. Moror!" Studdered Mimi and Torang. Mr. Moror walked over to them and pulled at Torang's Collar.

"Like Mrs.Taki suspected, it would be a bad idea to put together a couple for tutoring, All they would be doing is 'kissing' the whole time." Mr. Moror Yelled. He pulled Torang aside by the collar.

"M-m-m-r. Moror! Don't blame Torang! It wasn't his fault!" Whined Mimi.

"Well, whoesever fault it was, your getting a new tutor!"

"WHAT!?"Yelled Mimi and Torang.

Blaze groaned as he held a bunch of shopping bags. Some said Limited One, some said Spicy Topic, Wallpaper, JC Dimes, and many others.

"Come on Girls, give me a break. You've been shopping for 2 hours!" Complained Blaze. He was at the mall with Inniu, and His older sister. They were in a place called Blaires. Lilly was his sisters name, she had long brown spikish hair like Blaze and almost the same face but a girlish and softer touch to it. She had a lime green Visor on and a lime green tank top on. She then had pink sandals on and pink skirt. She was in her 20's but looked younger then she should be. She was around 5'6. She glared at Blaze.

"Yo, Lil Bro, Calm Down okay? I'm only here for 1 more week, until I have to go back to America. Enjoy it with me and Inniu!" She gave a smirk. Blaze groaned and rolled his eyes. Inniu held up a perfume bottle.

"Hey Swe-I mean Blaze, how about this perfume?" She sprayed it in the air. Blaze then freaked out.

"AW! NASTY! WHAT IS THAT!? CRAP!?" Blaze coughed, looking like he was gonna puke. Inniu pulled the lip face.

"You don't have to over react! Its only Chocolate smelling!" Pouted Inniu as she put it away. You see, Inniu was about to say Sweetie. Lilly had introduced Blaze and Inniu long ago. Lilly then went off to America for College. During that time she was gone was when Inniu got together with Blaze. Lilly still doesn't know, and they think it would be best NOT to tell her. She was never fond of the idea that Inniu had liked her brother in the first place, so them being together would be worse.


	2. The other Cations

Static groaned as he got up from sleeping. He had been out very late the day before and had to take a nap to avoid falling asleep randomly. Static had pure blonde hair still but no longer had pointy ears. His hair was still stlyed the same. He had hair over one eye, and his eye that shown was palish looking, whitish completely almost. He wore a black jean jacket like Nurrio but had a navy shirt under it. He also had jeans and black and red tennis shoes on. He was still his same age, 24. His room was quiet big. He had a regular looking room, a bed, computer, closet, window and dresser. He had a navy blue soft carpet and some rugs. His wall was lighter blue. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. At the moment, he was only wearing a Navy T-shirt, jeans and socks. He groaned and stood up and stretched.

"What a night..." He said to himself. He went over to his door and picked the black jean jacket off the knob and slipped it on. He then opened his door and left. Static still lived with Hecktice, Eza and everyone else. They didn't have too much money, but they had enough. Static made work by working as a electrician from time to time, of course...no one wanted to hire a half blind man. Yes, Static was blind in one eye because he was born that way. People around him treat him different and he was having no luck. Static spent his nights at bars or clubs trying to make himself feel better about his probelms but it never works...

* * *

Eza walked down the street in her school girl outfit, yawning. Eza was 18. She didn't have the money to go to college, almost, but not enough. She thought she could atleast finish highschool. She looked up at a street clock, ''Hmm...I still have atleast an hour before class.'' She walked down the street straight to a small coffe shop and walked in. The place was quaint and had round tables with high black, fancy chairs and had napkins and salt and pepper and other flavorings and add-ons. There was a few booths that had green cushions and also all that stuff on their table. There was a small bakery with a glass counter to display the delicious Pasteries. Coffe, Cappichino, Late's and such were made there also. A few people were in there, including a happy, young couple giggling and holding hands, sharing their Cappichino's and pasteries, they were at a round table. One girl looking 24 or so and blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty and attractive. She had on a purple laced top and a black skirt and high heeled sandals. Her boyfriend or husband looked about 25 or so also. He had shaggy brown hair and a hazel eyes. He had on a turquoise short sleeved shirt and a blue vest, blue jeans on also. They looked a bit weird, he looking shaggy and she looking so clean. But they came to that coffe shop everyday, and so did Eza. The happy couples names were, the girls Kanatara and and the guys Kotie.

The same people came into this shop everyday, 'Arkune's Bakery and Coffe Shop' as it is called. It was run by a so called woman who is rarely seen at the shop, but runs the counter only when short on hand. Some say that Arkune can't even make a coffe or pastery so she makes her own workers make it and that's why she's never seen. Some say she'd destroy the whole shop with her ditzyness. Truthfully, only long time customers have seen her. At the moment a brown haired girl who had a pony-tail with a big pink bow. Brown eyes to add. A dark green top and a long green skirt and a apron. She was the regular one to serve in the mornings. Her name was Kaya.

A guy named Zuzuru was there at a table, he had black sleek hair to his shoulders and green eyes. He had on a white muscle shirt with a basket ball on it and a red sweatband. He obviously was just out running due to his sweat and huffing. He had on a pair of blue pants and he looked about 21. He was drinking a Coffe, er, guzzling. Another couple was due in there but wasn't there this morning. There was one guy there, however who she didn't reconize.

A guy sat at a table in the corner, sipping some foamy Cappichino. His hair was bright blonde and stood out. His hair was quiet long and was actually in a pony-tail to his waist. His eyes were blue, his big round glasses infront of his eyes. He had palish skin. He had on a loosened suit top that was navy and a loosened red tie. He had on those suit pants to match. He huffed and looked worn out. Eza thought he looked 18 but dressing in older clothes, he looked 24-25. Eza walked past him and looked at him curiously but just shrugged and went to the counter. She ordered a quick to go Cappichino and muffin. She turned around quickly only to run straight into the new guy. He dropped his mug adn is shattered and she spilled her Cappichino all over him. His eyes widened, becuase, of course, this was fresh HOT cappichino.

"Oh my gosh, Are you okay?'' Asked Eza quickly getting some napkins, it obviously was hurting him becuase his over shirt for the suit was stained with hot cappichino. He laughed nervously.

"Yes Miss, I am."He said taking off his over shirt that was navy if you remember. The shirt underneathe was a nice white shirt with a smudge of cappichino on it.

"Your shirt's stained.'' She said to him whiping off his shirt with a napkin, he just laughed.

''It's fine.'' He laughed, he then looked at Eza closesly, which made her feel uncomfortable, since to her he seemed much older then her. So, she slapped him hard on the cheek, he went fumbling backwards and rubbed his cheek.

''Owch, what was that for miss?'' He said, almost whimpering, rubbing his red cheek.

''You were checking me out you old Hentai!'' She yelled, Kaya, Kanatara, Kotie and Zuzuru looked at the scene. He looked at her puzzled but then just smiled warmly.

''I merely was thinking about your outfit, thinking about how children go to school right now.'' He said, Eza looked at the clock, it's already been 35 minutes? Eza jumped at the sight and ran out the doors toward her school, for it would take her 20 minutes to get there and 10-15 minutes to get ready and everything. As Eza ran away, the guy noticed she left her little green backpack behind.

"Uh-oh.'' He said and picked up the backpack, he opened the front pocket, hoping there was an ID or something that said what school or where she lives. He dug out her wallet with her ID. He read the ID and turned to Kaya. ''Is this school nearby?''

''Yeah.'' Said Kaya back. The guy looked at the ID card and then decided to go to her school and give it to her.

* * *

''Star so bright! Staw shine bright!'' Sang little Jik. Jik was another Cation sibiling, the youngest, only 6. She had round ears instead of pointy but still her curly purple long hair that went to her feet. Her horns and tail were gone though. She wore a purple flowered dress and was swinging at the park on the swings with other kids.

''Stop singing!'' yelled one of the little kids. ''Me ears are going to explosh!'' He yelled. There was a big jungle jim, a slide, mini play house, sand box, monkey bars and 3 swings. All of the swings were filled up, Jik, a little girl and a boy. The whole park was filled with kids today. It was the neighborhood park and kind of like a baby-sitting place. The neighbor hood usually gave money to some reliable people to watch all the kids, usually Mrs. Yuanna or how the kids love to call her, Granny Yuanna or Nanny Yuanna. She was an elderly woman, an ex-nanny.

''Makes me!'' Jik yelled back, ''OMMF!'' She yelped as the same kid had pushed her off her swing and she slid into the sand below. Granny Yuanna didn't see becuase she was tending to a child scrapped ankle. ''Meanie!'' Cried Jik whiping her tears and dusting herslef off of sand. The boy stuck out his tonge.

"You were singing bad and I wanted to swing!'' Laughed the little boy. Jik had stood up but then plopped back down on her butt crying.

''You ruined my prettiest dress! Meanie!'' She cried, choking down tears.

''Hey! That wasn't very nice Tommy!'' Yelled Jinji. For those of you that don't know, Jinji is Kitara's younger adopted brother. He looked as he did in the right era, because he was already human. He had on a little jersey and shorts adn was about 8. He looked at Tommy, the boy.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend Jinji?'' All the kids around them giggled, the girls giggled, the boys laughed out loud.

''MEANIE!'' Tommy spun around when Jik said Meanie to be punched right in the face. Jinji and the other kids were surprised. Tommy had gotten a bloody nose.

''I'M TELLING GRANNY YUANNA!'' Cried bloody nose Tommy running toward Granny Yuanna. Jinji blinked and looked at Jik who was surprised she even hit him. Jinji quickly grabbed Jik's hand and brong her quickly into the bushes and hid there.

''You actually punched him!'' Said Jinji pulling a twig out of his hair. Jik nodded, whiping a smear of blood off her fist.

"I...Didn't mean too.'' Cried Jik, and she started to cry. ''I brokes his nose!'' She burried her face into her hands crying, knowing she'll get in trouble. Jinji looked at her then smiled and hugged her.

''I'll still be your friend!'' Smiled Jinji. Jik smiled and giggled and hugged him tightly, which almost gagged him.

''Can't, breathe!'' Laughed Jinji.

* * *

Trixie walked down the hallway, her long brown hair in a pony-tail. She wore her school outfit, trixie looked a bit different then her Right Universe form. Instead of deep green eyes, they were regular green eyes. She had no pointy curved ears and just regular ears. She huffed as she went down her hallway. She thought about having a tutor, and how Hecktice set her up with one that just became avaible. She went to the big blue sliding door, and read the sign.

"Room 231.'' Trixie murmured and slid open the door to find Torang at the table, writing something and not noticing she came in. ''Oooo...'' She said blushing,_ He's cute..._ She thought to herself.


End file.
